1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for orienting and conveying flexible or thin articles. In particular, the present invention is designed to singulate, orient and convey flexible articles such as sugar packets, salt and pepper packets, cake mix packets, and hot cocoa packets, or thin articles such as wafers and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to singulate, orient and convey rigid articles. However, these known devices suffer from the disadvantage that they are incapable of reliably singulating, orienting and conveying flexible or thin articles. Previously, the orientation of flexible or thin articles had to be carried out manually by hand in a tedious manner.